The invention relates to an alarm time setting notifying mechanism for such time-telling devices as clocks, timers or the like, and having means to notify the user that the alarming device is in either operative or inoperative.
The conventional alarming device generally known thus far has an alarm time setting wheel for setting any desired alarm time and an alarm time setting selector switch for setting the alarming device in either the operative or inoperative state in an independent manner; however, the alarming device of this category has several defects. For example, proper time-telling is not effectuated at the time specifically designated therefor due to failing to set the selector switch at such a position as enables to start the alarming action when the alarming time is properly set by the operation of the alarm time setting wheel in a regular manner, or the position of the alarm time setting selector switch cannot be confirmed with ease away from a position apart from a clock.
The alarm time setting notifying mechanism according to the present invention is specifically contrived for the specific purpose of providing a new alarm time setting notifying mechanism for use with a clock or the like, by arranging in place such a means whereby an alarm time setting selector is properly caused to notify the effect of being set in the state of being either operative or inoperative for proper alarming action, thus eliminating the said defects involved in the conventional alarming device. Furthermore, the said notifying means is electrically or mechanically incorporated with the alarm time setting wheel, whereby the notifying effect is all the more enhanced. A detailed description of this alarm time setting notifying mechanism for a clock or the like will be given below with reference to the drawings showing an illustration thereof applied to an alarming device of a clock.